With Power comes responsibility
by Bakura13
Summary: Ikki and the rest of the gang meet Ryan and his medabot Nikira. They find out her past and her power is devastating. Will they be able to keep the city in one peice or will the new medabot write a new chapter in the countrys' records of disasters? R&R plz
1. Mysteries of the past

Chapter 1- Mysteries of the Past  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own medabots and the characters and such.]  
  
At the Medabot Corporation  
  
"Medabee! Get back here!" yelled Ikki as he chased after his yellow medabot.  
  
"No way! There is no way in hell that I'm going to be tested on!" snapped Medabee and he skidded around a corner.  
  
"But Medabee! Dr. Aki has to run some tests on you to find out why Sumilidon could summon the medaforce!" said Ikki as he trapped his companion in a corner.  
  
"That's his problem! Not mine! And no one is gonna run any tests on Medabee!" mumbled Medabee as he scanned for an exit.  
  
Ikki and Medabee looked up and heard some noises from the ventilation system. The grill from the vent gave way to the weight of the medabot that was sitting on it. The grill and the medabot crashed onto Medabee.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" yelled Medabee as he jumped up.  
  
The medabot ran off at lightning speed, appearing as a shadow and a boy jumped out of the open ventilation shaft and he landed beside Medabee.  
  
"Sorry about that." he apologized as he dusted himself off.  
  
Ikki looked at the boy who just jumped out of the shaft. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, his faded pair of blue jeans and his red sleeveless shirt was covered with dust from the shaft. He was a bit taller than Ikki and was obviously older, by about 2 years.  
  
"Was that your medabot that just ran off?" asked Ikki.  
  
"Yes. It was. Apparently I had come here to get an examination of her. She has a few problems that are hard to deal with." Said the boy as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well she needs to be taught a few lessons! No one sits on me and gets away with it!" snapped Medabee as clouds of steam came out of the missile launchers.  
  
"We could help you catch your medabot if you want," said Ikki as he thought of a plan to catch Medabee as well.  
  
"That would be great. I would appreciate that a lot." Answered the boy.  
  
"When I find her, I'm gonna teach her a few lessons that she will never forget!" yelled Medabee as he ran off in the direction where the other medabot ran off to.  
  
Koji and Sumilidon walked by the window that showed the tin pets being manufactured.  
  
"This is a waste of time." Said Koji as he looked ahead. "We shouldn't be chasing Medabee like this. He should just suck it up already."  
  
Sumilidon looked up at Koji and spoke in a slightly slurred lisp. "But Koji, don't we have to tesht Medabee about the medaforche?" (AN: I'm not sure if that's the way that he talks with that much slurring, but it's the closest I can get.)  
  
"Yes, but Medabee is acting like a baby. Why doesn't he just stop acting like that and grow up." Said the rich, black haired boy as he stopped and looked in the windows at the machines.  
  
Sumilidon looked up the hallway and saw a medabot running full-speed at them. "Koji.Koji!"  
  
"What is it Sumilidon?" said Koji as he looked down at Sumilidon.  
  
Before Sumilidon could point out what he was looking at, the medabot crashed right into him and they fell in a heap. Sumilidon sat up and looked at the medabot, which was sprawled on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Koji!" yelled Ikki as he was running up to them. "Get Sumilidon to grab that Medabot and don't let her go!"  
  
"Why?" asked Koji. "Okay then. Sumilidon?"  
  
The medabot tried to crawl away from them but Sumilidon grabbed her by the ankles. The rest of the group caught up to them and the blonde haired boy sighed in relief.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that, Nikira." Said her medafighter.  
  
******************** Medabot Stats.  
  
Name: Nikira  
  
Type: WLF-0013  
  
Specialty: Pulse Surge  
  
******************** A door slid open and Dr. Aki walked into the hallway. "Ah, Ryan. There you are. And I see that you've caught Nikira as well."  
  
The blonde haired boy nodded. "She can get into quite a lot of trouble."  
  
Nikira growled and rested her chin on her elbow, which was propped up on the floor. She tapped her fingers on the floor, obviously annoyed. Most of her body was orange with exception of her hands, chest, feet, and neck, which were white. Her long, shiny metallic tail with four blades that looked like a claw, reflected the lights and made an angry glare. Her green eyes glared at the floor and her wolf ears twitched, listening to the sounds of the machines.  
  
"Well now, let's get this started shall we?" said Dr. Aki as he walked back into the examination room.  
  
Ryan looked at Koji. "Would you mind helping me getting her inside? She's a handful and a bit hard to deal with."  
  
"Sure, I guess." Answered Koji a bit on the cautious side.  
  
".NO!" yelled Nikira and she extended her claws and plunged them into the metal floor.  
  
Ryan sighed "Looks like we have to drag her in there. But whatever you do, don't pull or touch her tail. She will freak out."  
  
"Sumilidon, I guess you should try dragging her if she is going to be stubborn." Said Koji as he looked at his robotic companion.  
  
"Okay Koji." Said Sumilidon.  
  
Sumilidon tried to drag the stubborn medabot into the examination room but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Medabee, go help Sumilidon." Said Ikki as he pushed his medabot forward.  
  
"Okay already! No need to push!" snapped Medabee as he grabbed one of Nikira's ankles.  
  
Both Sumilidon and Medabee started to drag Nikira across the floor to the door and the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard filled the hallways. Koji and Ikki covered their ears from the horrible screeching noise.  
  
"Hey Ryan! Doesn't that noise bother you?" asked Ikki through all the noise.  
  
"Kinda, but you get used to it after a while." said Ryan as he looked at Ikki.  
  
"NOT.GOING!." growled Nikira.  
  
They managed to drag her though the door and the door slid closed after everyone stepped inside.  
  
"Yo Ryan, why does she say a few words?" asked Medabee as he let go of her ankle.  
  
"It's a long story.I'll tell you later." said Ryan nervously.  
  
Nikira kicked Sumilidon away, stood up and crossed her arms angrily. Ryan lifted his arm up and ejected the metal from Nikira's body from the medawatch. It shot out and spun on the ground. Dr. Aki kneeled down and picked up the metal.  
  
"Now, let's begin." Said Dr. Aki as walked into another room that had machines and scanners.  
  
He placed the medal down where it was to be scanned and Ryan put Nikira's metallic body on the platform. They exited the room and Dr. Aki pressed a button to activate all the scanners. The machines whirred to life and the scanners starting moving, gathering information for anything strange.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce Ryan. Ikki, Koji, this is Ryan. He is from Southern Japan and he just moved here." Explained Dr. Aki.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ryan." Said Koji politely.  
  
"But Dr. Aki, how do you know Ryan?" asked Ikki as he watched the scanners.  
  
"Well, as ironic as you might think.Ryan is my nephew." Answered Dr. Aki as he examined the results.  
  
"But that means.he's Karin's brother!?" asked Koji in shock.  
  
"Exactly." Stated Dr. Aki.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, Ryan. How come she speaks in few words?" asked Medabee.  
  
"Well, it's a long story and it started about 2 years ago." Started off Ryan. "Nikira wasn't always my medabot. She was someone else's by the name of Amanda."  
  
Flashback start  
  
"Wait Nikira! Where are you going?" shouted a brunette as she chased after Nikira with a pink bow in her hand.  
  
"I'm getting away from you! I am not wearing that bow!" yelled Nikira as she jumped up and landed on the roof of the house.  
  
"But you will look so nice with it on! And maybe a little dress will look good on you too!" she gushed as she clasped her hands together and looked at the sky, starry-eyed.  
  
Nikira sweat dropped then it started to rain and pour.  
  
"Oh no! It's is raining! You have to come inside or you will rust!" said Amanda as she shielded her eyes from the rain.  
  
"That's only for saltwater.now go away!" snapped Nikira as she sat down with her arms crossed.  
  
"How can you say that?! That is so mean!" whined her medafighter.  
  
"It's supposed to be mean.now buzz off and leave me alone already! Why don't you get another medabot and dress her up. I robattle, not prance around in little dresses with bows on my ears!" snarled Nikira as she jumped down and ripped the meda-watch from her former medafighters' wrist.  
  
"Fine! I'll get another medabot who isn't a rude and as inconsiderate as you!" she huffed as she stormed back into her house.  
  
Pause Flashback  
  
"Whoa.bows.and dresses!?" shuddered Medabee.  
  
Ryan nodded and crossed his arms. "Yep, it was that bad for her. Anyways, I was Amanda's next-door neighbor and I was watching the fight from my bedroom window."  
  
Continue Flashback  
  
Nikira growled and turned away from the house. "You do that.I don't need you anymore."  
  
She walked out of the front gate and lightning lit up the sky. The cold rainwater slid off her body and armor as she held the medawatch in her hands. Ryan ran downstairs and tossed his raincoat on. He ran outside, bare-foot and ran towards Nikira. Nikira looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?!" she snapped.  
  
"Did you and Amanda really mean what you said?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well of course! Why wouldn't we! I'm tired of her, and she's tired of me! We weren't meant to be partners for robattles or anything! So lay off kid! I'm outta here!" hissed Nikira as she walked off into the rain.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So how did she become your medabot?" asked Ikki.  
  
"And why does she talk like that?" cut in Medabee.  
  
"Well, as she was leaving, a bolt of lightning hit her, and surged through her body. The electrical surge must have damaged her medal somehow and her speech was altered to saying a few words at a time. I took her in to my house, and I didn't have a medabot yet. So I claimed her as my own. She may be stubborn and dangerous but she's one of my best friends." Explained Ryan.  
  
The computer screen made a few beeping sounds, like an alarm and revealed the wolf medal on the screen. It showed it on a grid and some labels appeared.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her medal?" asked Medabee as he pushed Ikki out of the way to see.  
  
"Apparently.the computer thinks something is wrong with it. But I would have to investigate further." Said Dr. Aki as he shut off the machines. "But for now, we will have to investigate her and her habits to see if there is anything strange.  
  
The machines placed the medal back into her body and the door opened. Nikira got up and stepped out with her arms crossed.  
  
"Hmm.Ikki, I'll check on Medabee later. I have some things to take care of." Said Dr. Aki as he looked as his pager.  
  
[Okay, that's it for chapter 1. Please review and tell me if I should go on.^^] 


	2. Patience and Games

Chapter 2- Patience and games.  
  
[I don't own Medabots and the characters and such. I should write a whole chapter that says "I don't own Medabots and the characters and such" o.o]  
  
The group walked back outside and Rintaro was standing with Karin, eating an ice cream cone. [AN: That kid really likes his ice cream, eh?]  
  
Koji and Ikki gritted their teeth in envy as the short, hyperactive kid who was 4 months older than them, stood happily by Karin's side and ate his ice cream. Kanaroth stood there beside his medafighter, looking bored.  
  
"Hey dudes! What's up?" asked Rintaro.  
  
"Ryan! How nice to see you again!" Said Karin as she smiled.  
  
"Yea, It's been a while, little sister." Replied Ryan.  
  
"How's Aunt Lilly doing?" asked Karin.  
  
"Ah, she's fine.she sounds a bit crazy but that's the way she's always been." Laughed Ryan.  
  
"Dude! Who's that?!" Said Rintaro as he poked Nikira repeatedly.  
  
Ryan sweat dropped nervously. "Err.I wouldn't poke at her like that."  
  
"Rintaro this is Ryan, and that's his medabot Nikira." Explained Ikki.  
  
Rintaro stopped poking the strange medabot who was obviously getting pissed off. Nikira's ears twitched at a sound of robattling across town.  
  
".Robattle.medafighters.bored." said Nikira as she swung her tail slowly over the sidewalk.  
  
"Yo Dudes! What's with her speech problem! Even Kantaroth says more words than that!" exclaimed Rintaro as he looked at Nikira's face.  
  
If it weren't for her faceplate covering her mouth, they would've seen Nikira grit her teeth together from Rintaro's last statement. She growled and clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"Err.Rintaro, I would watch what you say.she doesn't seem too happy at the moment." said Ikki nervously as he watched Nikira.  
  
".Rude.brat.punishment." hissed Nikira and she glared at Rintaro, as he was finishing off his ice cream.  
  
"It's a long story, Rintaro.we'll tell you later.but for now watch what you say around her," said Koji. "We don't want a fight starting right here."  
  
"Aww.what a cute medabot! What's her name? Nikira? That's a cute name!" said Karin as she kneeled down to Nikira's level and scratched behind her ears.  
  
The rest of them sweat dropped and watched Karin pet the short-tempered medabot. Ryan expected for Nikira to go ballistic for someone touching her, but Nikira didn't seem to mind. If she was a cat, she would purr. But she didn't.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it look like Nikira is enjoying the petting?" said Medabee, hoping to break the silence.  
  
"It sure looks that way, Medabee," answered Sumilidon.  
  
".Polite.human.friend?" asked Nikira as she looked at her medafighter.  
  
"Don't worry, Nikira. She's a friend." Said Ryan as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
Ironically enough, the cloudy skies opened up and it started to rain heavily.  
  
Nikira looked up at the rain as it hit her and ran down the side of her face. ".Rain.wet.inside?"  
  
"Come on guys, my house it the closest. I guess we'll hang out there until it stops raining." Said Ikki as he started running to his house.  
  
The rest of them followed Ikki and approached his house in about 5 minutes. They all went inside and Ikki, Karin, Koji, Ryan and Rintaro took their shoes off at the door so the floor didn't get soaked. Mrs. Tenryuo was there to greet them.  
  
"Well, hello there kids. You look soaked. I'll get you all some towels then I'll make some hot chocolate, okay?" she said as she went to get towels.  
  
Everyone walked into the living room all except Nikira, who stood at the front door unsure of what to do.  
  
Rintaro looked back at Nikira. "Yo dudette! You can come inside you know!"  
  
".Different.unknown.access denied," said Nikira as she put on hand to her faceplate in confusion.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder and the flash of lightning made the power flicker.  
  
"Dude! Like, Nikira's gone!" yelled Rintaro as he ran back to the others.  
  
"What?" asked Ryan.  
  
"She was just like standing there and the thunder must of scared her or something!" said Rintaro.  
  
The couch that Sumilidon and Medabee were sitting on suddenly shifted and Nikira's green eyes peeked out from underneath the couch. Sumilidon looked down under the couch and Nikira crawled backwards. He appeared upside down to her and she didn't really know what to make out of it. Her tail was out of the back of the couch and Mrs. Tenryuo stepped on it as she walked into the room with some towels.  
  
".Tail.pressure.PAIN!" yelled Nikira as she zoomed out from under the couch and smashed into Sumilidon's face.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry dear! I didn't see you there!" said Mrs. Tenryuo as she apologized.  
  
Sumilidon fell off the couch and rubbed his face. "Oww.today ishn't my day."  
  
Nikira crawled away from Sumilidon and under a low table. She curled her tail underneath the table so no one could step on it.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous." sighed Ikki. "Medabee, get her out of under there."  
  
Medabee hopped off the couch and went on his hands and knees. He looked under the table and poked at Nikira.  
  
"You can come out now.the boogieman ain't gonna get you," snickered Medabee.  
  
".freak.defective." growled Nikira as she extended her claws and scratched Medabee's face.  
  
"OW!! What the hell?!" said Medabee as he shot straight up into the air.  
  
Nikira curled up into a ball and closed her eyes while Medabee was jumping up and down, holding his face.  
  
Ryan sighed and shook his head. "It would just be best to leave her under there. She's not going to come out until we leave."  
  
Mrs. Tenryuo brought them all hot chocolate and looked under the table.  
  
"Now what is she doing under there? Why isn't she having fun with the rest of you kids?" she asked.  
  
"Be careful, Mrs. T! That bitch scratched my face and it hurts like hell!" yelled Medabee.  
  
"Mom, just leave her alone.not point in bothering her, it'll just get her mad.and Medabee! What did I tell you about swearing like that!" Cut in Ikki.  
  
Nikira opened her eyes, crawled out from under the table and sat by the window, watching the rain.  
  
"She should at least sit with the rest of you kids." Said Mrs. Tenryuo thoughtfully. "I know!"  
  
"What do you mean you know?" asked Ikki. "M-mom? Where are you going? Mom!"  
  
Ikki's mother had already went into the kitchen. They all sat down after they dried off and they said nothing. Ikki went into the kitchen after his mother.  
  
"Mom, just what are you planning to do?" asked Ikki worriedly.  
  
"Oh nothing.I'm just preparing a treat for our lonely guest." She answered as she took some cookies out.  
  
Ikki sweat dropped and slapped his forehead. "But mom, Medabots don't eat."  
  
"I know, but maybe a little treat will make her feel better. Even is she doesn't eat it." Replied Mrs. Tenryuo.  
  
"Mom, you aren't listening. If you try to give her something to eat, it'll make her feel worse knowing that she can't eat it." Explained Ikki as he tried to get his mother to understand the situation.  
  
"You're right." she said as she put the cookies on a plate. "Okay, then the cookies are for you kids, and someone will just have to give her a hug to cheer her up!"  
  
Ikki fell down anime style. "M-mom! Do you even know what you are saying?! She has the shortest temper that I've ever seen and I doubt that she'll appreciate anyone touching her!"  
  
"Well, you kids better think of something or I will. Now bring these to your little friends and try to cheer her up, okay?" she said as she handed Ikki the plate of cookies.  
  
Ikki sighed, walked back into the living room and set the cookies on the table.  
  
"Listen guys, we have to come up with something to cheer Nikira up or my mother with think of something." said Ikki as he fell back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Dude! Kantaroth! Say something to her, will ya?" said Rintaro as he jumped up and down.  
  
Kantaroth sweat dropped and pointed a finger at his chest. "Me? What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything! Say something, dude!" said Rintaro as he pushed Kantaroth to Nikira. "Make her come over here and say something!"  
  
Kantaroth stood behind Nikira and she saw his reflection on the window. Kantaroth was thinking of things to say when Nikira spoke up.  
  
".Rude.staring.away." said Nikira as she whipped her tail at Kantaroth, sending him flying back into the hyperactive Rintaro.  
  
"Well that didn't go well." said Medabee as he sweat dropped. "Let me try.Hey! Nikira! I bet that I could beat you in a video game with one arm tied behind my back!"  
  
Nikira's ears twitched at the statement but she kept looking out the window.  
  
"Hell, I could beat you blind folded as well!" taunted Medabee.  
  
Nikira growled. ".challenge?.game.accept."  
  
Ryan laughed a bit and looked at Medabee. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. She can be pretty mean when it comes to video games."  
  
"No way, what do you think I do when I'm not robattling? It'll be a piece of cake." Said Medabee as he plugged two controllers in.  
  
"Heh, don't say that I didn't warn you." said Ryan as he crossed his arms.  
  
"This should be good." said Ikki as he watched them start playing. "I've got to see this."  
  
About an hour later, the score was Nikira: 20, Medabee: 1.  
  
"No way!" yelled Medabee as he threw the controller down.  
  
"She spends as much time robattling as she does playing video games." Said Ryan as he looked out the window.  
  
"Then if she's that good playing games, then her robattle skills must be pretty good." Said Koji.  
  
Outside, it stopped raining and the skies cleared up.  
  
"Finally, it has stopped raining! Now we can go outside!" exclaimed Karin.  
  
"We'll go outside alright! And we'll robattle to see who's best at everything!" said Medabee as he crossed his arms angrily.  
  
".challenge.boring.depart." said Nikira as she stood up slowly.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Ikki as he put his shoes back on.  
  
"She says that Medabee won't be much of a challenge and it'll be a waste of time using her robattling skills on an amateur. And she wants to go home too." Said Ryan as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"WHAT?!" snapped Medabee as he jumped up. "You're telling me that I wouldn't even inflict damage on her!? Oh that it.now I'm really angry!" (AN: common line of his o.o)  
  
They all put their shoes back on and walked outside. Koji saw the screws gang come walking up the streets towards them.  
  
"Oh no.this'll just make things a whole lot worse." sighed Koji.  
  
[Boring ol' chapter 2 is finished. I fear that I will be stuck with another writer's block sometime soon. Please review and tell me what you think of it. O.o] 


	3. Rare medal or deception?

Chapter 3- Rare medal or deception?  
  
[Disclaimer: **sigh** once again.I do not own medabots or the characters and such -.-]  
  
Samantha, Sloan and Spyke came walking up with their medabots Peppercat, Totalizer and Cyandog walking behind them. Nikira was sitting in front of the flowers and watching a butterfly.  
  
Medabee looked back at her and sweat dropped. 'I swear that she's been hanging around Rokusho.'  
  
"Well well, look who it is. If it isn't Ikki, my star apprentice." Said Samantha as she stopped right in front of the group and crossed her arms.  
  
"For the last time, I am not your stupid apprentice." mumbled Ikki.  
  
Karin patted Nikira on the head "Isn't she just the cutest thing?"  
  
Nikira twitched and everyone else sweat dropped as she whipped her tail at Karin. Ryan pulled his younger sister back as the claw on Nikira's tail plunged into the sidewalk, cracking the cement.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like someone's mood has just swung the wrong way." said Medabee.  
  
Nikira pulled her tail out of the sidewalk and looked at Sypke. She snickered a bit and the glint of mischief sparkled in her eye.  
  
"Uh..Ryan, what does that mean." asked Ikki nervously.  
  
"She's probably going to steal someone's medawatch and run away." Ryan said quickly.  
  
Nikira lunged at Spyke, who screamed in a girlish way, and took the medawatch from his wrist. She ran down the street on all fours with Spyke's medawatch grasped in the claw of her tail.  
  
"Oh nooooooo!!" yelled Spyke as he put his hands to his face in shock. "My..my..my..my medawatch was just stolen!!"  
  
"We better hurry up and catch her, or she'll hide and not come out." Said Ryan as he ran in the direction that his medabot had just run off to.  
  
"Great..another chase.." mumbled Medabee as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"Koji," said Sumilidon and he looked up at his medafighter. "Should I chashe after her?"  
  
"That would be the most logical way to approach this situation, Sumilidon..you're the fastest one around here..so go and catch up with her." Said Koji.  
  
They all started running after Nikira and Sumilidon pulled out ahead of them. They all stopped at the park and Ryan was looking up at a tree. Nikira was sitting on the highest branch and waved the medawatch in the air, tauntingly.  
  
"Nikira, you should give that back!" yelled Ryan. "I thought that I talked to you about that already!"  
  
"..Discussion..stealing..negative!" said Nikira.  
  
Sumilidon climbed up the tree behind Nikira and was about to grab her when she jumped from the tree and grabbed onto one of the electrical towers.  
  
"Oh no! If she falls she could get hurt!" exclaimed Karin as she watched the medabot climb to the top.  
  
"H-hey! Give me my medawatch back!" yelled Spyke. "Cyandog! Do something!"  
  
"I'm sorry, boss. I can't do anything." Said Cyandog quietly. "Until you get your medawatch back, my hands are tied."  
  
"Yo Nikira! Why don't you come down here and we'll setting this with a robattle!" yelled Medabee.  
  
Nikira paused for a second and thought of the test that was put in front of her.  
  
"Medabee, are you sure about thish?" asked Sumilidon as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure! Medabee never loses to anyone!" said Medabee as he pointed to his down chest.  
  
"The video games scenario was another story.he got beaten so bad," mumbled Ikki with an anime sweat drop.  
  
"Will you shut it, Ikki? That was beginners luck!" snapped Medabee.  
  
The two started arguing and glared daggers at each other. Nikira slinked down the side of the electrical tower and tossed the medawatch up in the air and caught it in her hand, repeatedly. Everyone turned their attention to her when she was on her knees, sparking with electricity. The rubberrobo's were standing behind her with a shock stick and they laughed.  
  
"Arguing again and with all your precious little medabots out in the open, ready for picking." Said Shrimplips as he zapped the medabot again. "Hey! Why isn't the metal ejecting!?"  
  
Nikira dropped the medawatch on the ground and she twitched. She growled and whipped her tail at Shrimplips, knocking the shock stick away from his grasp. The rubberrobos stepped back a bit and she stood up. Everyone sweat dropped when Nikira started laughing, almost like she went mad. She slowly turned around and looked at the rubberrobos with her eyes glowing yellow.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ikki as he watched the deranged medabot carefully.  
  
"Now we are in danger," started Ryan as he tried to think of a solution. "This has only happened once before and I'm not sure if it is a defect."  
  
She aimed her arm at the rubberrobos when she started to glow a black colour. The aura intensified by the second and Nikira spoke in a low whisper...  
  
"Say goodbye.." and with that she released a powerful wall of black energy at the rubberrobos, that sent them retreating.  
  
"Holy cow..." Said Ikki as he looked at the ground in from of Nikira. It was torn up and was smoking from the heat of the attack.  
  
Nikira slowly turned around and looked at the group. Her eyes were still glowing yellow and snickered a bit. Ikki and the others nervously stepped back as she started walking towards them. She handed Spyke his medawatch back and stood there silently. Medabee walked up to her and she immediately wrapped her tail around his legs and slammed him into the ground.  
  
"Medabee!" yelled Ikki as he watched his medabot slowly get beaten up on.  
  
Sumilidon jumped into to aid his friend and he managed to get Medabee free. Nikira pulled her tail back and was face to face with Sumilidon. Silence surrounded the area and the two medabots did not move.  
  
"I think this would be a good time to let my uncle take a look at her," said Ryan as he slowly walked over to his medabot. "Something is wrong this time."  
  
[sorry for the wait and stuff. I almost forgot about this fic and stuff..so.yea ..it is a little on the short side. -_-; review if you like, gomen.] 


	4. One wrong button and the world is full o...

Chapter 4- One wrong button and the world is full of Hate  
  
[I changed the rating due to the language like 'bitch' and such that I'm using cause it adds more atmosphere ¬¬. And sorry for the lack of update...tis been TOO long x_x Gomen! Oh yea, and the chicken joke later on...Nikira does not have chicken legs ¬¬]  
For the second time on the same day, the group returned to the Medabot Corporation and went back to see Dr. Aki. The problem this time that Nikira would not go through the front door, she stood there with her arms crossed and she looked away.  
  
"Come on, Nikira. We were just here this morning!" said Ikki as he tried to reason with the medabot.  
  
Nikira just ignored Ikki and started to walk down the street.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Medabee. "You stupid piece of stuck up junk! You are probably afraid that someone is going to take your medal!"  
  
"Medabee, that is not necessary," said Ikki.  
  
Medabee ignored his medafighter and kept shouting after Nikira. "Or maybe you're a chicken! Chic-ken! Bawwwwk!"  
  
Nikira froze in mid-step and she stood still.  
  
"Chic-ken! A medabot who is really a chicken! For a wolf-type medabot, you have the personality and legs of a CHIC-KEN!" taunted Medabee as he clucked like a chicken.  
  
"...I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" roared Nikira as she turned around and ran full speed at Medabee, with her claws outstretched.  
  
Medabee sweat dropped as a cloud of dust rose behind Nikira as she got closer. "Uh oh....err! CHICKEN! You can't catch me with those bird legs!"  
  
"Wow," said Ryan as he watched the antics. "That's the first time that I heard her say a full sentence...for quite a while"  
  
Medabee tore into the Medabot Corporation building and ignored the yelling security guard. He raced around some corners, narrowly missing some employees as Nikira got closer. He ran through a closing door and Nikira lunged after him. Medabee covered his head and waited for the angry medabot tear him part by part, but nothing happened. He turned around and found Nikira's tail caught in the closed automatic door.  
  
Nikira had her ears flattened against her head and looked at her tail. The prongs on the claw got wedged in the actual door and it could not open. She growled loudly and sent a surge of electricity from her tail, into the door.  
  
Dr. Aki's voice came through the door. "No! Don't do-" the power flickered off. "...that"  
  
"Medabee! Are you okay?" yelled Ikki from the other side of the door.  
  
"If you consider being trapped in a room with a psychotic bitch who's trying to rip me apart!" yelled Medabee.  
  
"MEDABEE!" shouted Ikki angrily. "What did I tell you about swearing?!"  
  
"Well, Sor-ry, mister all powerful medafighter," said Medabee sarcastically.  
  
"Nikira! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, you know she got angry at me. So I ran, she chased, tried to catch me through a closing door and voila. One pissed off medabitch whose tail is stuck in the door." Explained Medabee casually and looked at Nikira. "She might have shocked herself though. Haven't heard a peep from her."  
  
On the other side of the door, Dr. Aki crossed his arms and waited for the emergency lights to come on.  
  
"Well," he started off then he sighed. "We have to wait until the emergency technicians get here, so Medabee, you'll have to hang on tight for a while. It might be a good hour or more until we get you out."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Medabee in frustration. "And what am I supposed to do until I'm out of here?!"  
  
"Well you could sit there, or try to wrench Nikira's tail out of the door." Stated Dr. Aki.  
  
"Hm, choices, choices." Mumbled Medabee as he crossed his arms. "Alright, Nikira, this will hurt you a hell of a lot more than it will hurt me."  
  
Medabee walked over to Nikira and grabbed her tail, giving it a hard yank from the door. It didn't budge but Nikira wildly slashed at him.  
  
"Back...off," she hissed.  
  
Medabee retreated back a couple of steps then slightly snorted in disapproval. "I try to get you free and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Nikira growled at Medabee, warning him to keep away.  
  
"Well! Don't expect Medabee to save your sorry little ass now!" sniffed Medabee as he sat on an empty table.  
  
"MEDABEE!" yelled Ikki.  
"Seems like all the power is just...gone," said Koji as he looked around the almost dark hallway.  
  
"Hey, Koji," started Ikki in a creepy voice. "You better be careful or there may be some bugs creeping around here. Probably blood thirsty spiders that want to suck your blood."  
  
Koji sweat dropped heavily and laughed nervously, looking around quickly.  
  
Erika mimicked the creepy voice and tapped Ikki on the shoulder. "This is the perfect atmosphere for ghosts to come out, Ikki. Who knows, there might be one right behind you."  
  
"Gah!" Ikki yelled and he jumped forward, hitting Koji.  
  
"Hey! Back off!" muttered Koji as he brushed himself off.  
  
Sumilidon walked up to the jammed door and knocked on it. "Nikira, are you in there?"  
  
"Of course she's in here!" yelled Medabee from the room. "If she wasn't, I would be out of here by now!"  
  
"Don't worry, Nikira," said Sumilidon as he tapped the door again. "We'll find shome way to get you out of there."  
  
"HEY! What about MEDABEE?"  
  
Sumilidon sweat dropped. "Yesh, Medabee alsho."  
  
The emergency lights finally came on and the hallway was bathed in a dull red light. Sumilidon stepped back from the door and his foot hit something. He looked down and saw the grill of the vent on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Aki. I thought you fixed that already." Pointed out Ikki as he picked up the vent cover.  
  
"Hm, yes. I was meaning to get that fixed, but we have a more important matter to deal with." Said Dr. Aki to himself.  
  
Ryan looked up at the open vent and thought to himself for a moment.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." He said. "First, you guys give me a boost to that vent and if you can, Sumilidon as well. Then we'll crawl through the vents and find the room where Medabee and Nikira are locked in.  
  
"That might work," said Ikki, getting over the little scare.  
  
The group, all except for Dr. Aki, helped Ryan and Sumilidon into the open vent. Sumilidon crawled first and looked down through the grills. He saw Nikira looked very impatient and she growled loudly. Sumilidon sweat dropped as the vent cover gave away slightly, and then he fell right through to the floor. Ryan jumped down after him, but landed on his feet safely. Sumilidon had gotten back up and rubbed the back of his head then he looked at Nikira.  
  
Nikira had her fists clenched very tightly and she seemed to be focusing a lot of her energy. Ryan took a step closer towards his medabot and jumped back as a few bolts of electricity started sparking up. Ryan's eyes widened and he knew what was to come.  
  
"Guys! Get out of the hallway! Now!" he yelled through the door. "Nikira is going to blow it off! And there is no way to stop her!"  
  
"What?!" screeched Medabee. "But she's in the same room! I'M in this room!"  
  
"Get as far away as possible from her! Turn a table over and use it as a shield or something!" said Ryan as he looked around the room.  
  
A dark red aura seemed to surround Nikira as she gathered more energy for a full out attack on the room. Just before an explosion within that room, the other two medabots and Ryan took cover behind a table. There was heavy smoke and dust around and the others stepped inside.  
  
"What *cough* happened here?" called out Koji as he tried to wave the dust away from his face.  
  
Ryan's medawatch beeped and he looked at it curiously as red letters harshly glowed on the screen. "Take Out sequence engaged."  
  
"Take out sequence? Are we getting take out for dinner or something?" asked Mebabee.  
  
"I don't think so...I don't know what it means." Answered Ryan uncertainly.  
  
A low and menacing growl sounded from the depths of the dust and smoke as it slowly cleared away. When the dust and smoke settled, the group was medafighters, as well as their medabots, were greeted with the sound of a whip cracking and the emergency lights slowly started to dim. Dr. Aki glanced around and somewhat scowled.  
  
"This should not be happening. Ryan, find out where Nikira is and make sure she stays here. I have a feeling that something is up and it leads back to her." He said.  
  
Ryan nodded and started walking across the room, until he stopped dead in his tracks as a claw of sharp blades snapped at his face. He carefully looked down and backed off even more as he saw the pair of shining red eyes glaring at him. Bolts of electricity crackled around Nikira's tail as she looked towards Erika, who had brought her medabot, Brass, with her. Nikira growled and jumped in front of the two, snaring Brass' arms in the claw of her tail and seemingly shocking her severely.  
  
"Brass!" yelled Erika as she tried to free her friend from Nikira's clutches. "Let her go!"  
  
"WARNING: Total Damage reaching critical. Energy level decreasing." Beeped Erika's medawatch.  
  
"Now I get it!" blurted out Ikki. "The power went off because Nikira someone drained the electricity out of it! And that's what she is doing to Brass!"  
  
"But why is she attacking Brass?" snapped Medabee as he jumped in to help. "She didn't do anything to her!"  
  
Ryan thought for a while then it hit him. Since Nikira had a bad history with getting along with girls... "I know why! It's because of my neighbor in the past! Nikira was treated the way that she didn't like and now she hates girls! That's why she's attacking Brass!"  
  
As soon as Ryan finished his explanation, Nikira had released Brass and took off into the darkness of the hallway on all fours, running very fast. Erika kneeled down and sat her medabot up, only to find that her friend wasn't moving.  
  
"Don't worry, Erika." Said Dr. Aki. "Brass will be as good as new in no time. As long as some of the power in this building is still here, we'll replenish Brass' energy as soon as we can."  
  
"Sumilidon! Follow that medabot and don't let her out of your sight! You are the only one that can catch her at least!" ordered Koji as he pointed to the darkness of the hall.  
  
"Right!" answered Sumilidon as he started running after the female medabot.  
  
"Where is she going to go?" asked Ikki as he surveyed the damage of the room.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryan? Are you okay?" asked Karen as she stepped up to her brother. "What's wrong?"  
  
Dr. Aki decided to answer for his nephew. "The problem is that Nikira has absorbed the electricity from this place and from Brass. Her energy level is on the verge of overloading and this is going to cause her to go completely go out of control. Since we now know that she dislikes female medabots, she is going to find every one she can and somewhat get rid of them. In the best case, she'll just drain their energy."  
  
"She'll tear the whole city apart!" scowled Medabee.  
  
"Sumilidon! Don't get too close to Nikira's tail." Barked Koji into his medawatch. "If you can, tie her up or something until we get wherever you are. Tell me if ANYTHING and I can anything, happens, got it?!"  
  
"You could have told me shooner!" answered Sumilidon nervously.  
  
"What's wrong, Sumilidon? What's happening??" asked Koji. "Sumilidon? ...Sumilidon, answer me!"  
  
[Sorry for the lack of update x_X I've had very bad luck lately of bashing my elbow and my knee giving out. So...I'll try to update much quicker this time o_o;] 


End file.
